


Bite Me Tender

by Insignias



Series: Wolfing Around [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Relationship Discussions, Unsafe Sex, Were-Creatures, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-15 09:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12318177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insignias/pseuds/Insignias
Summary: Hunk rumbled at him, wordless, nosing at his neck until Keith canted his head for him. Keith felt his heartbeat tick up; nerves sparking against warm breath as his mind raced. They'd talked about it—the culture of it; how showing your neck was submission and acceptance; a possible invitation. Necks were bared for family, for alphas, and for mates. It was crushingly intimate to offer that to someone, and it had taken him years to bare it to Hunk, to let him that close. Only Shiro had gotten so far.





	Bite Me Tender

**Author's Note:**

> This is the longest I've ever worked on a fic on my own and honestly I'm really proud it's done! Dedicated to SouthernBird because she's been having a bad time. Hope things improve for you soon, buddy!
> 
> Set in the same universe as A Howling Good Time but several years in the future.

They'd been settled onto the couch for an hour, Hunk's bulk a comforting warmth curled over him and letting him drowse after the rush of the night's hunt. It had only been Hunk's fifth since gaining more control over his shifting, and Keith had been more than pleased to indulge him when he'd followed him onto the couch, settling his great head on Keith's shoulders and breathing deep; comforted by the familiar after indulging the unknown. 

Shiro and Lance's presence had been the right choice; Lance, a young enough wolf to understand Hunk's hesitance, Shiro, powerful enough to soothe even the most violent of instincts. In this, Keith was proud to call them pack-mates; had it just been him, he would have bungled something. Whatever difference there was between born or turned, Keith had never been able to convey it properly, no matter how he'd tried. 

But even born to it, Keith still knew that new wolves shouldn't stay in this form too long; the instincts were too new and too easy to give in to. Parsing between what was wolf and human—that was something Hunk had to remember no matter what form he was, and that only came with practice. 

So Keith yawned and stretched, ignoring Hunk's sleepy grumble as he clambered free of the warm bulk and shifted back. It hurt, it always did, but Keith was so used to his shifts it hardly mattered now. He stretched out the rest of the aches before leaning over his boyfriend who huffed at him in discontent. 

“Hunk,” Keith murmured, rubbing at a sharp-pointed ear, “Wake up, buddy.” 

The larger wolf groaned, stretching out on his side to take up the rest of the couch; his enormity on full display as he rolled a golden eye to him then thumped his tail, inviting. 

“Yeah, you're big,” Keith agreed, feeling something thrum through him, charged, “But you've gotta turn back. No wolves on the furniture, remember?” 

Hunk groaned again, wiggling deeper into the couch cushions in a clear sign of this is good, stay here with me, but Keith only rolled his eyes and pushed at his shoulder. “Can't stay like this forever. C'mon, let's eat.” 

The larger wolf shut his eyes in response, nosing deeper into the couch. Keith rolled his eyes and gave up, leaving the sleeping wolf to lie, much to Hunk's dismayed whine.

He padded into the kitchen and straight for the refrigerator, knowing Hunk had prepared after-shift snacks. He heard Hunk's soft whine at his loss, but shrugged it off; he'd be back as soon as he'd finished heating whatever Hunk had refused to let him have before their hunt. 

He clicked the oven on and found the goods, busying himself as he listened for Hunk; the quiet groans and hiccups of breath, tell-tale signs he was shifting back. It took him a while, unused to the effort of it, but he'd never gotten stuck, so Keith hummed low-level assurance and snagged a tub of ham, a snack for when Hunk joined him. 

A snack he indulged in himself, right up until he was crowded into the counter by a bulky form. He stiffened instinctively, but relaxed as the scent of Hunk flooded over him, thick and musky; that slight hint of cinnamon. He could take days to parse it out, but he shuddered back into reality as Hunk pressed a kiss to his head, scenting him as he settled large hands on Keith's hips. 

“What's up, big guy?” Keith asked, taking a bite of ham, “Want some?” 

Hunk rumbled at him, wordless, nosing at his neck until Keith canted his head for him. Keith felt his heartbeat tick up; nerves sparking against warm breath as his mind raced. They'd talked about it—the culture of it; how showing your neck was submission and acceptance; a possible invitation. Necks were bared for family, for alphas, and for mates. It was crushingly intimate to offer that to someone, and it had taken him years to bare it to Hunk, to let him that close. Only Shiro had gotten so far. 

But Hunk hadn't let go of him. Hadn't wavered as Keith stumbled through everything in fits and starts; explaining how sometimes he just needed to be a wolf and sometimes he needed quiet and sometimes being human was just overwhelming how did anyone do it—Hunk hadn't left him. He'd stuck through it, with his goofy smile and gentle hands; when he'd bandaged Keith when the bleeding wouldn't stop and he'd looked so angry. When the Galra had found their home and almost torn him up. When he'd looked in Keith's eyes and whispered he didn't want to die. 

When he hadn't died, and instead had become something he'd never wanted. 

“Talk to me, Hunk.” Keith ordered, even as his heart raced; Hunk's scent in his nose and hot breath on his throat. How much of this was Hunk and how much was the wolf inside him? How much was just Hunk reacting on instinct, his wolf pushing him too far ahead? How much could Keith believe?

“Keith.” Hunk murmured, obedient, hands squeezing at Keith's hips. 

“Hey.” Keith said, relief flooding him even as Hunk pressed a kiss to his shoulder, “You okay?” 

“Mm,” Hunk answered, tugging at his hips until Keith turned to face him.

Hunk kissed him, sharp and sudden, teeth scraping at Keith's bottom lip. Keith jolted, tasting blood, but Hunk only rumbled something near triumph and licked it clean. 

“Hunk,” Keith gasped, pulling free, “What--” 

But Hunk sunk back into him, trapping him against the counter with his bulk until Keith's back strained; hands digging into the other man's chest, claws popping in a warning that went unnoticed.

When he pulled back, Hunk's eyes were bright gold, and he stared at Keith like he was everything he'd ever wanted. 

Then he whined, a sharp, high sound. Unnatural. “Keith.” 

Reality came crashing down. The sharp spike in Hunk's scent, the weight of him, his cock hard and obvious against his thigh. Keith shuddered into it and Hunk whined again, looking strained and lost.

“Breathe, big guy,” Keith told him, cupping his cheek. Hunk's expression crumpled and he pressed his lips to Keith's palm, distress and confusion warring in his scent.

He was trembling, Keith realized; shaking with the effort of holding himself still; eyes bright and pleading.

"What is it?" Keith asked, watching as Hunk's eyes widened, saw the moment he registered Keith's scent spiking too. Desire making it thick, tangling with Hunk's own until it was the only thing around them, "You wanna fuck?"

Hunk groaned and squeezed his eyes shut, clutching at the hand on his cheek even as he rocked into Keith, grinding them both against the counter. It ached, a sharp, blooming hurt, but Keith just needed to get higher. It'd be so easy. It'd been so long.

"You wanna fuck me?" He asked again, heart pounding in his ears, fascinated as he watched the color on Hunk's cheeks darken, felt the thrum of heat through his palm. They hadn't fucked since Hunk's turning, not for lack of Keith's effort, but Hunk had always been hesitant, had always pulled him off and away, apologizing for it. Keith hadn't pressed him, he'd been so patient because he knew Hunk must feel new and raw, but each apology had hurt like a brand. The thought of Hunk not wanting this anymore hurt more than he could bear; that turning had changed him, that he couldn't forgive what Keith had done.

But here he was, huge and hot and so delicate; needing and scared of it, unable to stop himself anymore.

It was amazing.

"Do you want it, babe?" He asked, breathless, triumph singing through him; finally.

"Scared." Hunk hissed out, opening his eyes to look at Keith, earnest and vulnerable, "Don't wanna hurt you."

"You can't, babe," Keith gasped out, triumph singing in his veins, "You can't, I won't let you."

Hunk growled, his free hand pressed to Keith's chest, slipped up to frame Keith's neck, stare at how it spanned the expanse of him. "So easy," He whimpered, yellow eyes avid, "Could do it so easy."

Keith watched him, hiccuping air as he felt Hunk's fingers spasm against him, hot and perfect, "You think so?" He asked, licking his lips. Hunk jerked at the tone, gaze flicking up to him, startled. Keith knew his eyes were a match; the wolf in him challenged and awake. "You sure, babe?"

Hunk stared and the tension caught between them. Keith felt the back of his neck tingle, the wolf in him raising its hackles at the challenge. Could Keith take him? Oh yes. Hunk was a pup to him and maybe he deserved a little snap for it, for thinking he was hot shit. For making Keith think he needed to be gentle until he got on his feet. 

Hunk's expression crumpled again, and he dropped his eyes in defeat; the tension rushing out of him as he whined and tucked his head to the side in submission. "Don't wanna." He moaned, pressing into Keith's hand again, like it was an anchor, a comfort, "'M sorry,"

"It's okay," Keith breathed, heart soaring, "It's okay, babe." He slipped his other hand up, cupping his cheek to turn his gaze back to him, Hunk looked at him, forlorn and guilty, yellow eyes shadowed.

"Is this why you won't touch me?" He asked, gentle, careful. Hunk was too open now, to vulnerable, his wolf honest and Hunk fighting himself with it every step. Like it was a secret Hunk desperately wanted kept, "Were you afraid you'd hurt me?"

Hunk nodded, a quiet, jerky thing, and Keith couldn't help but smile, enamored. "When have you ever hurt me?"

"Never. Don't want to," Hunk breathed, "Never want to, but I could now."

Keith snorted, thumbing at the bones of Hunk's cheeks, "What, you think being a wolf's changed you that much?"

Hunk flinched, gaze dropping away, and Keith knew he'd fucked up. His grip tightened and he pulled Hunk closer, "Babe, you're you. You're Hunk, a big gentle, sweet, lug of a guy. You cook amazing things for me and you can make a hover car out of scrap metal and a couple of motherboards, you survived the Galra trying to take you away from me, protected our home, you think being a wolf is gonna change someone like that?"

Hunk's cheeks darkened again, and he stubbornly refused to meet Keith's gaze, even as Keith felt something in him settle; seep back into his skin, as if he hadn't been all there before. Keith hummed, soft in his chest, pleased with it.

"You think my cooking's that good?" He asked, finally and Keith choked on a laugh.

"That's the part you want to talk about?" Keith asked, incredulous, "Cooking?"

"You said it was amazing," Hunk lobbed back, looking at him with warm eyes; chocolate and beautiful. "Is it always amazing?"

"What," Keith felt himself smiling, helpless against it, even as he felt himself flush, "when did I say it wasn't?"

"Well, I figured you wolfing it down was a clue," Hunk was a grinning, too pleased, Keith shoved at his shoulder in retaliation. Hunk laughed at him. "But you never say it."

"That's a lie," Keith defended, affronted, "Besides, you know--"

"Yeah." Hunk breathed, pressing close again, leaning just a little closer, Keith blinked at him, surprised, "I know." He cupped Keith's cheek with his free hand, the other squeezed his, "Thanks."

"For what," Keith ground out, surprised at the turn. 

Hunk smiled, looked down, "For bringing me back."

"You weren't gone," Keith frowned, puzzled.

Hunk's expression flicked away, "It felt like it."

Keith's brows drew together, "Hunk, the wolf is a part of you."

"A new one," Hunk countered, growing quiet again, "One I don't know much about."

Keith frowned up at him, tried to smooth away his distress “You don't have to? This isn't a race.” 

“I want to be normal,” Hunk admitted, shamefaced, “I want—I know I can't go back, I know I asked you, but I didn't--” He sighed, defeated, “I didn't know what would change. I didn't know I wouldn't recognize parts of myself anymore. And I don't know what to do about that.” 

Keith listened, intent, but when Hunk only bowed his head, he drew his other hand up, and pulled Hunk forward until their forehead's touched. He closed his eyes, let them both breath in each other's scent. 

“It's okay.” Keith murmured, listening to Hunk's shallow breath, steadied him with a low-frequency rumble, “It's okay to be scared. It's okay to not know what you're doing and it's okay to ask for help. Didn't you teach me that? That keeping it bottled inside until someone set me off wasn't the best thing to do?” 

Hunk huffed; almost a laugh. “You're still not very good at that.” 

Keith snorted, opened his eyes, “Yeah, well, I try to. Sometimes.” 

“Sometimes.” Hunk agreed, Keith could see the beginning of a smile. Hope fluttered.

“And that's okay, right? You don't have to be good at this right away. You don't have to be normal right away. Just be you. Try your best and let yourself know that if you fall we'll be here to catch you.” 

He pressed at Hunk's forehead until the younger wolf looked at him, eyes warm; gold-flecked, “I'll be here to catch you. Got it?” 

Hunk looked at him, quiet. Keith stared back, solid and sure. 

“Thanks.” Hunk murmured, smiling, this time tired and soft. Keith raised a brow, shrugging one shoulder and fighting a smile himself.

“That's twice you've thanked me today. I haven't even done the laundry yet.” 

“You haven't?” Hunk asked, surprised, “Keith, that was the one thing--” 

“Mmhmm,” Keith answered, pulling him back down, kissing him without waiting for the rest, “I'll get to it, promise.” 

Hunk huffed into him, but his annoyance was without venom and he kissed back, gentle and sweet. Keith hummed and tugged at his hand, laid it across his hip. They were both still naked, and Keith felt like a reminder was in order. Hunk's cocked twitched with interest as Keith bit Hunk's lip, grinning at his hitch in breath. 

“You always do this,” Hunk muttered, chasing after him. Keith obliged, sucking at his tongue and biting again at the end, grinning each time Hunk jolted from it, growling as Keith moved to his neck, sliding fingers down his chest. It wouldn't be the first time Keith had gotten Hunk to fuck him in the kitchen; wouldn't be the last either. Hunk's hand caught Keith's jaw, shifting his head back so Hunk could look at him, thumb catching at his mouth and opening it wider; showing Hunk his sharpened canines. Keith raised a brow, flattened his tongue in invitation. Hunk seemed to consider, “I'm not gonna forget, you know.” 

Keith shrugged, took that moment stroke up Hunk's growing cock. Hunk shuddered.

Then picked him up, freeing his hand from Keith's mouth and scooping him onto his chest, grinning at Keith's grunt of surprise. He cupped Keith's ass to hold and spread him a little. Keith moaned for it, the head of Hunk's cock teasing him as Hunk maneuvered them out of the kitchen. He kissed Hunk again, clutching at his shoulders, moaning into his mouth as Hunk puffed a laugh for him; scraped a line down his throat. 

 

Hunk grunted as his back hit the closed door of their bedroom, distracted with Keith's efforts of sucking marks on his neck and grinding into him, his pleasure evident. He nosed at Keith's jaw until Keith kissed him again, humming in contentment with it until Keith's hand found the doorknob and twisted.

Hunk overbalanced with that, stumbling back into the room as Keith twisted out of his grasp, distress cracking a cry out of him until he was knocked backward onto the bed, his knees kicked out from under him, Keith climbing up behind him and pinning his arms back, twisting so they hurt just enough.

"Hm," Keith rumbled, looking down at him, pleased, as Hunk stared up at him with a single bright yellow eye, "Still think you can hurt me?"

Hunk groaned, flexing in Keith's grasp, but Keith rode out his efforts, twisting and shifting his weight to keep him pinned, held down by momentum and the awkward way Hunk had fallen. Hunk made a show of fighting, but his heart wasn't in it and Keith knew it. "Keith."

"What was that?" Keith murmured, knowing Hunk could hear him, "I thought you said you could hurt me."

"You're asking for it," Hunk growled then gasped as Keith squeezed his wrists.

"You can't," Keith crooned, triumphant, the wolfing in him baring his teeth, "Even if you could I'd still beat you."

Hunk growled, and Keith answered it with his own, letting his eyes grow bright. He knew the answer, he was betting Hunk was learning it too.

"Keith," Hunk squirmed beneath him, "Keith, please."

"Hm?" Keith's attention had shifted to the lovely expanse of skin below him, Hunk's full ass on display just for him. Keith wanted a taste.

"I want to touch you." Hunk sighed out, relaxing in his hold, craning his neck in a show of submission, instinctual. Keith felt something thrum through him, sharp and hot; leaving him grinning, too pleased.

"No," Keith told him. Hunk's eye opened wide, surprised. "I don't think you should. Not this time. Turn over."

"Keith," Hunk whined, confused and hurt, but obeying as Keith tugged at his shoulder, rolling over to look at him. When he tried to settle his hands on Keith's hips, Keith slapped them away. Hunk growled at that but Keith bared his teeth and settled onto him, Hunk's thick erection sliding against the cleft of his ass, slicked by precum beaded at the tip. 

Hunk groaned, tried again, and was slapped away once more.

"No touching." Keith reminded him, smug. Hunk whined high in his throat. 

“Get the lube,” He ordered, watching as Hunk slowly moved to obey, twisting to fumble at the nightstand drawer. He bit his lip as the motion slid Hunk under his perineum; Hunk shivered. 

He held out his hand for it, flexing it for Hunk to pour the lube onto it instead of handing the bottle to him, grinning as Hunk's eyes flared gold. 

“That won't--” 

“It will be,” Keith interrupted, slipping his fingers behind himself, giving Hunk's cock a nice squeeze before teasing at his hole, just to see Hunk's jaw drop open on a silent moan. 

He slipped inside, hissing as he body clenched reflexively; two fingers just to take the edge off, not nearlyenough. Hunk was huge, not that Keith needed a reminder, and it was a rare thing that he could take him without Hunk's fingers stretching him enough first. But he'd do it today, watching as Hunk's arms flexed with every hitch in Keith's breathing, every helpless jolt of his hips, sliding against Hunk's belly and making him moan a little. 

“What do you think, babe?” Keith asked, tossing hair out of his eyes, spreading himself to check, to feel that jolting sting, “How many fingers will I need to stretch myself with? Four?” Hunk hiccuped, eyes wide, “You're so-nn-big, babe. Fucking huge. I love it.” 

“Keith,” Hunk whined. Keith flicked his attention upward again, saw Hunk's sharpened canines prick at his bitten lip. It made his hips stutter; he wanted to feel those on him, sinking into him, trace the mark on his skin. 

“More, babe,” He ordered, holding his hand out for lube. Hunk almost dumped the bottle into his palm, hands shaking with effort, but he didn't touch him. Keith grinned, a lopsided, wicked thing, rutting his ass against Hunk's cock in appreciation. Hunk keened and hid his face with a hand, eyes squeezed shut as if to keep himself back. Keith tried to not find it adorable and failed. 

“Wanna come?” Keith murmured, stretching himself wide again, the lube making the slide easier, but not quite as deep as he wanted. Only Hunk could do that; his thick fingers enough to make Keith come if he wanted to; huge but nimble, stretching him as far as he wanted then a little more, “Wanna come inside me, babe?” 

“Cheating,” Hunk wheezed out, flushed right down his chest, expression crumpled as he tried so hard to listen to orders; to not touch. Keith could see the veins in his arms pulled taunt with it, feel the way his thighs trembled holding from himself back. 

“You're so good, babe,” Keith crooned, enamored by him and helpless for it; pulling his fingers out to spread himself, slicking up Hunk's cock with his other hand, hasty and perfunctory. Hunk cried out from it, rutting up and up, but Keith rode him out; pushed him down roughly so he could line up, sink onto that beautiful big cock nice and slow, sound punching out of him as Hunk shook below him, hips twitching, rocking into him with each inch down. 

When he'd settled onto him, sucking in a deep breath, full and stretched and so good, he pressed a hand to his stomach as if he could feel there too. 

“So good, he whispered, opening his eyes just enough to look at Hunk, shaking and wide-eyed; his hand over his mouth to muffle his choked cries, as if Keith couldn't hear every one. “You feel so good.” 

“Keith,” Hunk's breathed shuddered out of him, hips twitching under him but not enough to move. He was being so good, “Please.” 

Keith sighed and leaned back, groaning as it changed the angle inside him, hitting just the right spot. He shifted up, just a little, rocking back down to feel the stretch again. So, so, big. “Please what, babe?” 

“Please,” He repeated, voice cracking at the end, “Please, Keith, please let me--”

“You were afraid of hurting me, remember?” Keith crooned, rising a little higher this time, rocking back down more forcefully, Hunk made a sound like he'd been punched. “You don't want to do that.”

“No, no,” Hunk moaned, shuddering, feet sliding up the bed, Keith watched him with half-lidded eyes, starting to find a rhythm, “I won't, I won't, I promise--”

“I'm not asking for that,” Keith chided, squeezing tight at Hunk's hips, letting his claws pop out and scrape soft skin, “I'm asking you to trust me, babe. Trust that I'll know our limits and you'll learn yours.” 

Hunk keened, high in his throat, desperate and pleading as Keith rocked into him, again and again, “I—I--” 

“I trust you,” Keith breathed, cheeks hot, feeling his nerves spark bright and hot across his skin at the truth of it, “I trust you so much. With everything, Hunk, everything. I love you so much.” He leaned forward, braced himself on Hunk's shoulder to look at him, open and earnest, “Trust me back?” 

“I do.” Hunk breathed, like a release, shuddering against him, raising a hand to cup his cheek; trace Keith's blush, “I do, I promise, I'm sorry--” 

Keith kissed him and kept kissing him, even as Hunk rose up to sit, settling him on Hunk's lap as Keith's breath hitched from the change, too much all at once. Hunk pulled him up on to shove him down again, Keith stuttering and gasping into Hunk's mouth. They broke apart on Keith's hiccuped moan, Hunk smearing more kisses down his jaw, scraping his teeth at his throat, sucking marks on his neck. Keith gasped with each new movement, arms wrapping tight around Hunk's neck, riding him out as Hunk took over, moving Keith how he wanted. 

“Yes,” Keith chanted, crying out as Hunk lifted him only to sink him back home roughly, “Fuck, yes, finally, fucking waited so long--” 

“Sorry,” Hunk breathed into his skin, licking the juncture of his neck, “Sorry, I--” 

“Shut up,” Keith slurred, rutting back onto Hunk, grunting at the stretch, “Shut up, Hunk, I know, I know it's fine, fine, just give it to me--”

“I want to bite,” Hunk whimpered, clutching at him, thrusting up and up as Keith gasped for him, eyes blown wide, “I want to bite you, is that okay? I don't—I want to so bad, Keith, please, I--” 

Keith grunted, precum splattering Hunk's belly, and dragged his head back by his hair. Hunk whined in pain and desperation, clutching at him like an anchor, “That's for life,” Keith snarled, hand flexing through Hunk's hair. Hunk stared at him with golden eyes, “That's forever, Hunk. Don't ask for that unless you mean it.” 

“I do,” Hunk breathed, pleading and desperate, “I do, Keith, I love you, I do, please--” 

“Then ask me,” Keith growled, baring his teeth, “You ask me, not the wolf in you. You.” 

Hunk gasped, hiccuped for breath, staring at him for a moment then squeezing his eyes shut, and baring his teeth in the effort of it. Keith's pulse pounded in his ears, gasping and waiting.

When he opened his eyes again, they were chocolate and beautiful. Keith almost kissed him right there. 

“I love you, Keith.” He said, mournful; pained but smiling, “I'm sorry, I love you.” 

“What are you sorry for?” Keith rasped, torn open, “For loving me?” 

“No,” Hunk breathed, “No, never that, I just—if you don't want--”

“I'll bite you,” Keith spat, fierce with it, “I'll bite you back. You think you're the only one?” Hunk stared at him, shocked, “Knew you were it ages ago, always knew. I've just been waiting for you to catch up.” 

Hunk's eyes searched him, then he shook his head. Keith wanted to trace the edges of that little smile forever, “Sorry.”

“Stop apologizing,” Keith ordered, thrusting onto him in emphasis and a little revenge, smirking at the way Hunk clutched at him for it, grunting, “And bite me already.” 

“You're so bossy,” Hunk laughed, kissing him, hands folding over Keith's hips and guiding him up, shoving him back down so Keith could gasp into his mouth, “Every time.” 

“I get things done,” Keith answered, smug, until Hunk did it again and again, thrusting into him until Keith keened for it, his thighs beginning to tremble with the effort. He set his hands to Hunk's shoulders, used them as leverage to pull up and sink back down, deeper than Hunk would, grinning as Hunk cried out, thrusting up, “And you love me for it.” 

“I do,” Hunk whispered, pulling him close again, kissing him sweetly, “I do. Are you sure?” 

“If you don't bite me in the next ten seconds, I will kill you,” Keith growled against his mouth, the venom in it lost as he gasped for Hunk's bruising marks to his throat, “Give it to me, fuck, Hunk--” 

Hunk bit, canines sinking deep; the pressure and sharp pain of it lighting a wildfire through his veins. He tasted blood, faintly, and felt something twist, burst open and flood them both in sensation until all that was left was too much—warmth and love and a thick binding of thought and need, pulled taunt and bright and overwhelming in all it was. 

It faded, slowly, the sparks of their bond new and raw, and Keith shuddered in relief, holding Hunk close as he clung back to him, whimpering, the new bond between them singing distress. Keith hummed to him, sinking further into himself, blinking eyes open to look at him, grunting as he felt Hunk shift, the hugeness of him suddenly evident, mildly alarming in a pleasing sort of way. Keith could stay on it forever, probably.

“Oh,” He murmured, petting at Hunk's hair, scratching through it with his claws, “Mm.” 

Hunk whined and licked a Keith's mark, overwhelmed and needing, whimpering apologies even as his hips flexed again, filling Keith with more come. 

“S'alright,” Keith murmured, sleepy, yawning, “S'perfect. I've got you.” 

“I don't--” Hunk whined, holding him tighter, jolting away in horror when Keith grunted at the movement, “What--”

“Knot.” Keith told him, kissing at his jaw, “Normal. Means you're mine.” 

“Knot?” Hunk asked, incredulous. He tried to guide Keith's head to look at him, but Keith only blinked hazily, blissful.

Keith hummed, nipped at his chin. “Mmhmm. Feels good.”

“Keith.” Hunk groaned, petting at him, trying to keep him awake, “Keith, buddy, this is normal?” 

Keith yawned again; nodded. “Yeah.” 

“This doesn't--” He cut off, moaning as Keith rocked down, smiling into his neck with sharp teeth, “Fuck.”

“Again?” Keith asked, cheeky, fingers tracing the bite on Hunk's neck, watching Hunk shudder for it; immeasurably pleased by how it looked on Hunk's skin. 

“I think I still am,” Hunk admitted, looking rueful. Keith laughed, tucking himself into Hunk, wanting sleep. 

“How long is it...?” Hunk murmured, following Keith's lead and leaning back onto the bed. Keith made an interested sound, “Dunno. Thirty minutes?” 

“Thirty minutes--” 

Keith leaned up, caught Hunk's mouth in a kiss, slow and blissful and a little sloppy, “Yeah. Wake me up before you pull out, though, I wanna feel all of it next time.” 

Hunk grunted against him, disbelieving, concern and warmth thrumming strong through their bond. Keith sighed for it, hummed contentment back, and welcomed sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment if you're so inclined!


End file.
